One
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "One", de adorbskatic. "Él sabe quién está al otro lado antes de abrir la puerta. Bueno, no lo sabe realmente, pero ¿quién más llamaría a su puerta a las doce de la noche un lunes? Abre para descubrir la mujer que esperaba encontrar, sonriéndole. Aunque no es su sonrisa habitual, la que ha aprendido a amar en los últimos años; esta sonrisa es triste, casi desolada."


**Historia original: "One"** _ **,**_ **de adorbskatic**

Él sabe quién está al otro lado antes de abrir la puerta. Bueno, no lo sabe realmente, pero ¿quién más llamaría a su puerta a las doce de la noche un lunes? Abre para descubrir la mujer que esperaba encontrar, sonriéndole. Aunque no es su sonrisa habitual, la que ha aprendido a amar en los últimos años; esta sonrisa es triste, casi desolada.

– Kate – saluda él, ligeramente asombrado de que acuda a su casa a esa hora, pero la invita a entrar de todas maneras. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella no le responde, sino que camina hasta donde él está y le envuelve el torso con los brazos, descansando la cabeza en su pecho. Él le da la bienvenida casi inmediatamente, devolviéndole el abrazo, todavía algo confuso sobre la razón por la cual su compañera, la mujer que ama, se haya presentado en su casa a medianoche.

– Josh me ha propuesto matrimonio – ofrece ella después de unos momentos, todavía agarrada a él, sin ninguna emoción en su respuesta.

Rick se queda rígido.

Mierda.

– Enhorabuena – se las apaña para responder, esperando que su voz no le traicione, que suene genuinamente alegre, aunque duda que lo haya conseguido.

– He dicho que no – dice ella con tono tranquilo, calmado.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta Castle, totalmente confundido. Al decirlo, suena como un susurro, lo que no es como esperaba que sonara, pero supone que es demasiado tarde como para que importe ahora.

– Yo… – ella suelta una exhalación y se separa de él, moviéndose hacia el salón y sentándose en el brazo del sillón. Él se une a ella, sentándose en la silla que está delante. – Yo no le quiero – responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros, con los ojos centrados en los intrincados detalles de la alfombra. – Nunca lo he hecho, y sinceramente no sé si habría sido capaz de hacerlo alguna vez. Creía que lo que teníamos funcionaba, con los dos demasiado ocupados como para vernos. Simplemente estaba buscando una distracción, y supongo que él buscaba algo más.

– Lo siento, Kate.

– Él rompió conmigo cuando dije que no, y no es que me sorprenda – dice Kate con un suspiro. – Me dijo que yo nunca estuve del todo en la relación; creía que solo le estaba usando para esconderme de… – Kate deja de hablar de repente, seguramente al darse cuenta de que estaba revelando demasiado.

– ¿De qué pensaba que estabas escondiéndote, Kate?

Hay una pausa antes de que ella responda.

– De mis sentimientos por ti.

Ella levanta la cabeza, finalmente estableciendo contacto visual con él, y él se queda sin palabras. Realmente, ella no ha admitido tener sentimientos por él, pero si Josh sospechaba que los tenía, hasta el punto de llevarle a romper su relación, quizá sí que fueran reales.

– ¿Y es cierto? – pregunta él, manteniendo su tono tranquilo con esfuerzo. Es consciente de que si ella dice que no, le va a destrozar, pero no quiere que ella lo sepa. No quiere que su decisión se vea afectada por cómo se sentiría él; quiere que sea completamente sincera.

Ella no rompe el contacto visual con él, pero tampoco le responde inmediatamente. Se queda allí, mirándolo fijamente, con una emoción escrita en su cara que él no es capaz de descifrar. Se queda inmóvil durante lo que a él le parecen años, pero en realidad no es más que un momento, antes de levantarse.

– Sí – responde Kate, mientras avanza hacia él.

– ¿Sí? – trata de asegurarse Castle, ligeramente asombrado por su confesión.

– Sí – le asegura ella.

Kate está de pie enfrente de él, con una sonrisa esperanzada en la cara. Él se queda quieto por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que ella acaba de admitir, antes de preguntarle lo que eso significa para su relación.

– Bueno – dice ella mientras se sienta, la voz tranquila, diferente de la que él está acostumbrado a oír. – Te quiero, y si tú sientes lo mismo, o crees que podrías llegar a hacerlo, realmente me gustaría…

Él no la deja terminar; tan pronto como su mente procesa que las palabras "te quiero" acaban de salir de su boca, sus labios cubren los de ella.

– Yo también te quiero, Kate – murmura contra su boca – Te quiero mucho.


End file.
